


Guilty Pleasure

by PetiteLepus



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Licking, Multi, NSFW, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteLepus/pseuds/PetiteLepus
Summary: You and Drift are feeling horny with specific needs to be fulfilled. You both go to the only mech in Lost Light who understands your needs to be degraded and humiliated.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rockinmuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockinmuffin/gifts).



You trembled on your knees and heels, trying your best to stay quiet and still while pleasure wrecked through you like a wildfire. Your knuckles were turning white as you clenched your fists neatly against your knees, your nails digging into your palms, but you didn’t even notice the pain.

You eyes were fixed on Perceptor and Drift before you, the later on his knees and sucking your shared lover’s spike like it was the tastiest energon treat he had ever have touch his glossa. You swiped your tongue over your dry lips. If only you weren’t a small human, you wanted to take both of their spikes in your mouth and taste the transfluids on their spikes, but honestly, watching wasn’t that bad either.

”Yes. Just like that. Suck my spike like a disgusting slut you are. You like it don’t you?” Perceptor asked as he held on tightly on Drift’s helm while Drift worked on his spike with his mouth, one servo pumping his own neglected spike and other cupping the thick base, holding back any creeping overload. ”You wish it was me sucking you off or even offering my valve to you, but you were dead wrong if you thought that I would taint myself like that.”

Every sound leaving Perceptor’s mouth shot a new surge of pleasure against your sensitive inner walls. The voice activated the unholy vibrator that Perceptor had Drift to stuff as deep inside of you as he could. Depending how hard or sharply he spoke, the toy buzzed harder, it’s ribs and large bumps sending pleasure coursing through you.

It was torture, a delicious mind-blowing torture and you had submitted into this. You could barely keep quiet, your breathing coming out as uneven huffs that were only covered by the sound of Drift moaning. In a moment of weakness you closed your eyes and just focused on the feelings and sounds around you, letting them wash over you like ocean wave through rocks. It was short lived.

”Eyes on the show scum!” Perceptor suddenly snapped at you, his voice and vibrations rising and you almost came right there. You immediately shot your head back up and returned your eyes on the spike sucking before you. Perceptor allowed a tiniest grin ghost over his lips. ”Good. You do know how to listen.”

You didn’t know what you loved most in this. Being called out as disgusting creature you were and shivering in shame and arousal or receiving one tiny praise and soak in it like a ant in honey dew. You were so hot. You just needed a little bit more…! 

”Percy…!” You moaned, your body slumping in exhausting tension and taking the vibrator deeper inside of you. ”It’s so good! Please…! Can I move? I’m so close…!”

The cold glare he shot at you made you whimpering and lowering your head in mere submission. You regretted speaking immediately, wishing you could have taken it back. ”I don’t remember recognising your needs, have I? As so, you will fix your lousy posture you execrable organic scum or I’ll have you sent back to that piece of scrap where you came from!”

You whimpered out loud like a kicked puppy and straightened your back straight again and raised your head high like a well trained soldier. Perceptor nodded pleasingly and then turned his attention back to Drift. The speedster had slowed down his pace around his spike and allowed his optics to slip closed as he tried focus on blowing your lover. No matter what, Drift was famous for his oral fixation. Perceptor gave him a quick swat on the helm, watching out that his spike wasn’t accidentally bitten.

”I didn’t tell you to slow down! Keep moving your servo or I’ll put a ring on you and kick you out!”

Drift moaned wantonly, picking up the speed around his own spike. Perceptor growled between his denta, suddenly grabbed the swordsmech by both sides of his helm and without warning forced him to take him to his intake, gagging him effectively before starting to fuck his face for earnest.

Drift gagged each time Perceptor’s hit the back of his intake, the sick sound sending sinful shivers to your sex. You bit your lip so hard you thought you might bleed while trying to keep quiet as you watched the action before you. Perceptor growled almost in a animalistic manner.

”You’re both repulsive. Throwing away all your dignity just for the sake of animalistic pleasure. You masochistic whores. I should have you tied up in front of others and stretch your every port wide open so you could take any mech on this ship, from Tailgate to Ultra Magnus. How does that sound? Being fragged and filled every moment with no rest until you shut down from exhaustion and even when you’re unconscious others will keep fragging you and filling you up with their transfluids until your bellies bloat!”

The vibrator almost knocked you off your feet, but you held it there through your lover’s shouting. Yes, all the things he said were true, you were the worst, Perceptor was literally a God for taking you and Drift under his scope and allowing you to offer him pleasure. You two were his to toy with or show off to.

Perceptor moaned deep from his chassis, thrusted forward and stilled in Drift’s intake and overloaded there. As the pleasure shook over him, Drift made sure to keep sucking and licking him, prolonging his overload as long as possible. In a blink of an eye, a second of weakness was all it took and suddenly Drift overloaded with a muffled shout and servo pumping his spike worth all the transfluids he possessed, some landing on his belly and some hitting the floor or Perceptor’s pedes.

Everything stilled after Perceptor pulled out of speedster’s mouth. The only sounds in hab suite came from your lover’s fans blasting, trying to cool down of their heated frames as they caught their breath. The soft vibrator’s sounds in you were easily covered by them. At this point you were too horny, you were the only one who hadn’t come yet and you wanted to play with Perceptor also. You whined pitifully without realising, your oversensitivity starting to take a toll on you.

The scientist heard you over everything else and turned to you, professionally again and no signs of previous overload on his being. ”Speak. Tell me what you want.”

”P- please…!” You sobbed, falling on your hands and knees, you head hanging low and hair covering your crimson face. You looked at your giant lover, your eyes sparkling with unshed tears of frustrating pleasure. ”Perceptor…! May I have a taste…? I want to taste you also.”

He looked at you for a moment, thinking. ”You were good… better than I expected.”

Butterflies in your stomach fluttered like you had just been proposed. Your heart felt like bursting at the sound of praises directed towards you.

”But Drift here swallowed it all.” Perceptor said cruelly and you felt disappointment sinking your heart and killing the butterflies. That was until he grinned and took a step back from Drift. ”You get the honour to clean my pedes from his disgusting fluids. I trust you clean me up properly with that tiny glossa of yours.”

You moaned, nodding and scrambled to get to his feet. There wasn’t much fluids, but plenty enough for you to lick and enjoy from. With a quick ’thank you’ you dived in and licked long licks with the flat of your tongue, collecting as much transfluids as you could in one go and swallowing it down.

The sweet taste with salty tang made your mouth water, reminding you from this one candy you were very addicted back on the Earth and you ducked in for more. You could feel your lovers’ gazes on you as you submitted and it honestly made it even better. If it could even get better anymore. You kept licking Perceptor’s pedes, enjoying taste of Drift’s warm transfluids on him.

After a moment you were almost done cleaning, when suddenly the vibrator was yanked out of your entrance, making you gasp and a hot smooth glossa’s tip poked at your sex, smallest part of it getting inside you and stretching you wider than the toy had before. You would have moaned if the voice wouldn’t have been caught in your throat. Drift wrapped his mouth fully around your sex and with a gentle suck and flick of a glossa you finally get to cum with a lewd keen.

Drift kept licking and sucking you through your orgasm, cleaning all your juices off with great gusto. Your hips twitched with each soft suck and your legs wouldn’t stop shaking since the pleasure didn’t go away. You slumped completely on Perceptor’s pede, all your strength used and gone. You honestly felt like a melted jelly.

Drift picked you up carefully in his servos and your immediately latched onto his fingers with hugs, nuzzles and cuddles. A gorgeous smile on his dark face made your heart flutter as he took you to berth, where he laid you down on the giant pillow and got on the berth also, his helm next to you. You two just hummed happily while waiting Perceptor to be done with the quick cleaning.

”You are so pretty. Like a rarest crystal flower in the whole universe.” Drift told you with a honest smile on his lips. You blushed softly at the beautiful praise and leaned closer to kiss him on his forehead. ”You are so hot that you burn any giant robot that turns into a vehicle in my mind into ashes when I compare them to you.”

Drift snorted like a dork and kissed you on top of the head. ”You’re worse than Percy!”

”It’s not my fault! You made me like this!” You laughed at him as you smooched him on the cheek. You two kept launching overly sweet praises at each other, being two dorks in love that you were, when your third and final part came back to you two.

You and Drift, mainly Drift, immediately started to make room for Perceptor to join between you two, but he didn’t. You should have been disappointed, but how could you be when he came to you two with his hands full of energon treats for Drift and tiny bottle of water and candy bar to you.

”Don’t recharge yet. You need to refuel before it so you won’t have any low fuels in the morning.” He ordered before nudging you both up to sitting position. Drift devoured the light purple glowing sticks given to him happily and you took a long gulps of water before stuffing your face with the candy bar. You immediately started feeling better, not realising how dry your throat had been or how low you were on sugars. Percy always knew better.

Perceptor waited you two patiently to refuel and mindfully got rid of the empty bottle and wrappers. When he got back, you and Drift had already made room for him between you two. He smiled and took his place you offered for him.

As soon as his helm touched the pillow, Drift wrapped his hands around Perceptor’s middle section and pulled his back flush against his own chassis so he could nuzzle against the back of the nerd’s helm. You got comfortable in front of Percy’s face, planting soft kisses all over the bridge of his nose and he closed his optics when you moved to kiss their lids.

”You’re so sweet and kind and smart and have I ever told you that you have absolutely gorgeous nose? It must have been crafted by Primus itself.” Drift slurred and you stifled a tired laugh. He was so love-drunk, but you couldn’t blame him when you rested your forehead between Percy’s eyes. ”So true and I know it since I’m hugging that nose.”

”Are you both alright? It wasn’t too much on you? Neither of you used safeword or comms during session.” Perceptor asked. He had to be sure he had been a good Dom and make sure he hadn’t pushed any of you past your comfort zones, before he could relax.

”It was perfect…” Drift mumbled sleepily, kissing Perceptro’s helm. You hummed, your eyes slipping closed. ”Best blowjobs ever. ’m happy.”

The scientist relaxed in a second and allowed himself to let you and Drift hang on to him, even in recharge. Soon enough, you two were deep in sleep, left open and vulnerable for Perceptor to enjoy the trust you two had on him.

Many trusted him, but you two were special. You two had a special place in his spark. You two were _his_.


End file.
